


Kilalaaaverse-"The Morning Sky"

by isoldmysoulforrockandroll



Category: MLP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldmysoulforrockandroll/pseuds/isoldmysoulforrockandroll





	Kilalaaaverse-"The Morning Sky"

It was another fine day in Ponyville. The skies were grey melting into brilliant blue as the sun rose in the east. Birds stretched their wings and sang their morning refrain. The scent of a hundred breakfasts filled the air. Two thousand feet above Ponyville, Sunshine plummeted towards the ground.

“Aaaagh! Oh no oh no oh no oh no!”

It was another quiet morning in Overcast’s cloudominium. A bowl of cereal, a glass of juice, and a little solitude before the rest of the family woke and the day started in earnest was just the thing for her. As she glanced out the kitchen window she saw Sunshine rocketing downwards.

“Hmm, a nice morning fly. That looks nice.”

We’ll give Overcast a second to catch up with what’s going on, hmm?

“Wait! Sunshine! You can’t fly! What are you doing out there?! Oh! I’m coming! I’m coming!”

While Overcast was scrambling for the door, Sunshine was frantically trying every spell he could think of. Levitating ones own self was a trick that most unicorns found surprisingly difficult, and Sunshine was having no luck at all with it.

“Oh come on! Horn! Don’t fail me now! HRGH! Why is this so HARD?” He looked down at the ground, which was racing up towards him with alarming speed, “Oh how did I get up here in the first place?”

“I can answer that.”

Sunshine craned his neck and found himself face to face with Morning Star, “Y-you? You’re behind this?”

Morning Star smiled beatifically, “I did it to help you! You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Welcome? For what? I’m about to hit Equestria at a million miles per hour!”

“Oh you’re not going anywhere near that fast, though I could speed you up if you’d like.”

“No! Definitely not necessary! But why? Why bring me way up here just to drop me?!”

Morning Star snaked back and forth in midair. She brought a claw to her chin and looked up at Sunshine thoughtfully, then replied, “I heard you were having some troubles with your classes, and it had left you rather down in the dumps.” She brightened a bit and continued, “I was trying to think of how I could help you. Then I remembered something else I’d read. Oftentimes, when a pony has a brush with disaster, they find that their previous problems seem much smaller.”

“Wait, I’m stressed out at school and your solution is to drop me from five miles up?!”

“Again, you were nowhere near that high in the air when I dropped you.” Morning Star raised an eyebrow, “You know, your agitation is giving me the idea that this whole experiment is not having the desired effect.”

“Was your desire to drive me to the limits of my capacity for terror?”

“No.”

“THEN NO, I’D SAY IT’S NOT HAVING THE DESIRED EFFECT!”

“Oh dear! Well I WILL have to rethink this, won’t I? You know, I’m going to go ask Mother what she thinks I should do. You stay right here, and I’ll be back in two shakes. Ta!”

Morning Star snapped her claws, and vanished. Sunshine of course continued plummeting towards the ground. The ground loomed ever nearer. He grimaced fearfully.

“Well Sunshine, it looks like this is it. Can’t levitate myself, can’t seem to teleport.” He looked into the distance wistfully, “Is that my house? It looks pretty impressive from way up here.”

“Don’t worry Sunshine! I’m comin’! I’m comin’!”

Overcast was diving hard, her wings pounding away and her eyes watering from the speed. She swooped on and looped her forelegs under Sunshine, then strained to slow him down.

“Overcast! Oh what a relief!”

“Sunshine! I gotcha! I’ll oh you are a LOT heavier than you look!”

The two of them continued to descend, only barely under control thanks to Overcast’s wings. Overcast pulled back and flapped with all her might, but it was no use. They were still falling. Sunshine watched his friend fight against gravity, then inspiration struck.

“Wait, I have an idea. Stop pulling up!”

“Are you crazy? We’re still way too high.”

“I’m too heavy for you to lift, and you’re already getting tired. Another minute and you’ll be too weak to control your own descent let alone both of us. So don’t pull up, fly downward.” Sunshine pointed into the distance, “Ponyville Pond is right over there. If you dive...”

“...then we should be able to make a water landing. Okay, here goes!” Overcast canted her wings and straightened herself. The angle of their fall flattened out from a fall to a controlled glide. A few moments later they hit the pond, great furrows of water thrown up as they plowed, slowed, and finally sank. The two ponies bobbed to the surface a moment later.

“Woohoo! It worked!”

“That was amazing! I can’t believe you kept your head like that! I was so scared I didn’t know what to do!”

“Well if you hadn’t seen me falling, and flown to the rescue I wouldn’t have had a chance. Thank you!”

Another flash of spectral light heralded the appearance of Morning Star. She looked down at Sunshine and Overcast with a bit of a cowed scowl, “It turns out Mother didn’t think much more of my idea than you did. Apparently I am now ‘in so much trouble young lady’ and ‘grounded’. Also, I should ‘put you back where I found you this instant’.” Morning Star paced back and forth nervously in the air above them, “Anyway, you didn’t wait for me! I go right back where I left you, and you were gone! And now here you two are, having a morning swim!”

Sunshine scowled at Morning Star, “Star, you have so much to learn about ponies. And gravity.”

Overcast raised her wings, gave them a shake, and scowled herself, “I am soaked to the bone. Not going to be doing any flying with these until I’ve dried out.”

Morning Star’s face lit up, “Oh! Now that’s something I CAN help with!” She snapped her claws, and fresh white towels rained down on the two ponies floating in the pond. She beamed, “You see? I AM the best at helping! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go straight to my room and just wait until my father gets home. Ta!”

Sunshine and Overcast watched Morning Star vanish, then just sighed and shook their heads. Sunshine watched the towels around him fall into the pond, soak, and sink, “And she completely forgot to send me back home. Perfect.”

Overcast started to paddle to the edge of the pond, “Well, nothing to do but start walking.” She smiled, “Hey, if we hurry Anjou might have some breakfast fritters left! We’ll probably get corralled into helping with chores, but her cooking is worth it.” 

Sunshine and Overcast climbed out of the pond and shook off. Sunshine just shook his head and laughed, “This crazy town. Every day’s an adventure in Ponyville, isn’t it?”

Overcast laughed, “If we’re lucky!”


End file.
